The containers which can be produced by the packaging apparatus of this invention are of the type described, for example, in French Patents and Patent Applications Nos. 75-18358, 78-04233 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,639, and 80-02187 corresponding to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 187,561 filed Sept. 15, 1980, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,192.
Reference will be made hereinafter to the packaging of edible liquids, but the invention can also be applied to the packaging of any liquid material in general.